In communication systems, switches provide interconnections between input ports and output ports and transmit packets from input ports to appropriate output ports. In certain circumstances, a switch may receive packets for communication from a single receiving input port to multiple output ports. Various techniques for supporting these port-to-multiport communications include a centralized scheduler and a dedicated multicast link between the input and output ports.